


[锤幻]关于锤子与王妃的定义

by W_Mockingjay



Category: The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-19
Updated: 2020-07-19
Packaged: 2021-03-05 03:54:03
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 896
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25377976
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/W_Mockingjay/pseuds/W_Mockingjay





	[锤幻]关于锤子与王妃的定义

Thor在米奥尼奥尔被拿起来的时候，内心几乎是崩溃的。

喵喵你不是神器吗！你不是认主吗！你是我爹给我的啊！你怎么可以被一个配色奇怪(划掉)敌我不明的家伙拿起来！为什么啊！(仰天咆哮体)

所以他只好尴尬的笑了笑，然后把表明了立场的Vision拉到了天台……谈人(神和AI)生去了。

真的是单纯的谈人生，虽然复仇者联盟全体都表示他们两.个.人。单.独.离.开.了.一♂夜。

为什么要把后半句读重音啊！还有最后那个奇怪的符号是什么鬼啊！人类真的好难懂啊！你们为什么都用一副“我们懂”的表情看着我啊！

阿斯加德的大皇子很心塞。

奥创之战结束了，虽然很想先回到阿斯加德看看自己所看到的未来是怎么回事，但是在此之前，Thor还是决定研究一下那个Vision。

拜托，他活了几千年，这家伙可是除了历代阿萨皇族第一个拿起锤子的……不明生物。

所以这是不是现在他在一家甜品店和把自己隐藏在棒球帽少年的幻影之后的Vision面面相觑的原因？

Thor看了看自己看起来也好不到哪去的连帽卫衣和牛仔裤，清清嗓子打破了沉默:“呃，喝点什么，Vision？”

Vision歪了歪头，除了Thor谁都看不出这个高个子小伙儿其实是奥创之战里那个炫酷的Vision.定向无效的幻象，Vision正在逐渐熟练的控制这个躯体:“根据我的数据，这家店的热饮很不错，我打算要一杯奶茶，西瓜味儿的，Mr.Odinson.”

“叫我Thor就好……”Thor招来Waiter，要了奶茶之后又给自己要了一杯爱尔兰咖啡，全程Vision都饶有兴趣的看着Thor的一言一行，Thor被看的浑身不自在。

“你已经很好的适应了人类的生活，Thor.”Vision明显在提问。

Thor揉了揉太阳穴:“现在不是讨论这个的时候，Vision，我得知道你是怎么拿起米奥尼奥尔的。”

Vision再次歪了歪头:“雷神之锤？显然，神话是不可信的。我很轻易的就举起了它。”

“奥丁的胡子啊！”Thor掩面。“除了Steven稍稍挪动了它一点，没有哪个凡人再撼动过米奥尼奥尔了！”

“我不是凡人。”Vision指了指自己前额的无限宝石。“至少心灵宝石不是。”

侍者把饮料端了过来，Thor和Vision异口同声的道了谢谢。

Thor挑挑眉毛。

“普通的礼节。”Vision微笑。

为什么突然觉得这个奇怪的家伙有那么一点可爱……不可以啊！Thor Odinson！你可是阿萨神族！你怎么能被这么一个……呃……凡人人造的……配色奇怪的……呃……可是好可爱啊！

Vision拿起了奶茶杯子，喝了一口，刚刚上桌的奶茶滚烫非常，所以Vision被烫.到.了，烫的他本能的吐了吐舌头，这种对于AI来说没有接触过的疼痛甚至让他皱了皱脸。

玩家Thor受到会心一击，HP减半，MP清零。

“跟我回阿斯嘉德结婚去。”Thor突然说。“众神之父曾经说过，能够拿起米奥尼奥尔的除了王子，还有王妃。”

Vision眨了眨眼睛，然后迎接了AI生中第二次当机。

——FIN——


End file.
